Guile (Street Fighter)
Colonel William F. Guile is one of the main protagonists in the Street Fighter fighting game series. He is a major in the United States Air Force whose goal is to finish the criminal organization Shadaloo, while at the same time investigating the whereabouts of his best friend Charlie Nash. Background Guile is a Colonel in the US military. He is charged by the American government to track-down the organization, Shadaloo. Guile eventually uncovered that the head of Shadaloo was the Taiwanese dictator, M. Bison. In order to take the fight to Bison without needing to worry about treaties, declarations of war, or US implication, Guile entered into an international contest called the World Martial Arts Tournament. The tournament was set up as an exotic sports competition, Guile entered under the excuse he was entering as a private combatant, in truth he intended to interrogate his way through Shadaloo as all of Bison's lieutenants had also entered and he could legally use force to find out what he needed to about Bision and Shadaloo without it being illegal or implicating the US. Guile's primary targets were the boxer, Ballrog, the Matador/assassin, Vega, and the professional fighter, Sagat. Though Guile needed to beat-up several other innocents who entered the tournament for prize money, Guile's primary target was always the Shadaloo members. The World Martial Arts Tournament has been thrown many alternative times and whenever it does, the US government sends Guile in to repeat his first tactic, most often with Shadaloo but sometime with other organizations such as the Illuminati. Guile returns to his role as a Colonel in between tournaments, but for legal purposes takes a leave of absence whenever the tournament starts so the US government is free from being directly involved in any political back-lash. Skills and Abilities Guile is substantially strong, even for a member of the military. He is an expert in Taekwondo and has even received training for Chi manipulation. Though his military training has kept him from harnessing the same malleability of Chi as Bison, or other World Martial Arts Tournament members such as Ken or Ryu, what he can do is still more than enough to accent his martial fighting style. Guile's signature Chi move is the "Sonic Boom" - where Guile dispels Chi blast from his arms at such speeds, the force seems to to strike before his arms do. The Sonic Boom is a medium range move, though over the years Guile has been able to augment it through increased Chi training. Gallery Guile SF2.jpg Guile SF pose.jpg Guile SF movie.jpg Navigation Category:Warriors Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Military Category:Street Fighter Heroes Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Male Category:Parents Category:Patriots Category:Vengeful Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Outright Category:Lawful Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Normal Badass Category:Nurturer Category:One-Man Army Category:Honorable Category:Selfless Category:Envious Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Sophisticated Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Athletic Category:Wrathful Category:Classic Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Loner Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Strategists Category:Elementals Category:Protectors Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Adventurers Category:Chi Masters Category:Master Combatants Category:Loyal Category:Egomaniacs Category:Anti-Communists Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Casanova Category:Voice of Reason Category:Honest